


Meet and Greet

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Tony Stark is Peter Parker’s dad, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Peter gets hurt and subsequently meets the Avengers... But the meeting isn’t all that fun.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn’t totally team Cap friendly. I really do love Steve, it just worked for the story. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @/tamaranianprincess!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ: Like I just mentioned, I realize that this fic isn't completely Team Cap friendly, it was only that way for the good of the plot line. Personally, I love Steve and the rest of the Avengers, and can see both sides from Civil War. While my favorite Avenger is Tony, I never took a side.
> 
> That being said, I would appreciate it if people would stop commenting slander towards Tony and/or Steve on my fic. If you want to do that then please do it somewhere else.
> 
> Thank you.

It was a pretty normal day, if he was being honest. It was a vacation day for him, he had the entire week off. He didn’t get those often. Being a Colonel and War Machine and all that.

He wouldn’t really call it a vacation though. The reason he was off was because the Rogue Avengers were moving back into the Tower and he didn’t want Tony to be by himself during the transition. Pepper had a business trip in Japan so she couldn’t stay to referee any fighting. So Rhodey was staying at the Tower with Tony for the week.

It was late afternoon-early evening and Rhodey had decided to go for a walk since things had simmered down for the day. He missed the days of being able to go for runs, but there was no use wallowing in the past. He didn’t hold a grudge against Vision or Sam, or anyone else for that matter. And he had made his choice to fight beside Tony.

So he walked with his head held high.

About 15 minutes into his walk he heard a yell, a scream, a gunshot, more screaming, and then saw a guy run out of an alleyway just ahead of him a few seconds later.

Before he could chase after the man he heard a woman screaming, “Help! Somebody please help!”

Rhodey decided to deal with the criminal later and jogged to the alley he came out of.

When he entered he found a young woman leaning over a kid, who couldn’t have been older than 15, maybe 16 at the oldest. The kid had a gunshot wound in his abdomen and was laying in a growing pool of red.

“Help! Please he’s been shot!” The woman sobbed.

“Okay, okay. Call 911.” Rhodey instructed her. He pulled off his jacket and pushed it against the gaping wound in the kid’s stomach after making sure the bullet didn’t go completely through.

“Hey kid, you with me?” Rhodey asked.

The kid’s eyes opened to reveal two huge brown orbs and he looked at Rhodey, “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, you’ve been shot, kid.”

“No no. You’re Colonel Rhodes!” The kid nearly screeched, as if he didn’t even care that there was a bullet lodged somewhere in his body.

Rhodey laughed, “Yeah, but that’s not really important right now. We gotta get you some help. What’s your name?”

“P-Peter.”

“Hey Peter.” Rhodey noticed Peter’s color draining and breaths becoming shallow, “Hey, kid, stay with me. Come on, help is coming. Do you have someone I can call?”

Peter nodded and opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

“Come on, Peter, I need to call someone.”

Peter felt sweat forming on his forehead and he began to feel light, “’E’s g’na be so p’ssed.” He groaned but then winced when the noise sent a shock wave of pain through his torso.

“Who?” Rhodey asked.

“T-T’ny.” Peter’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Tony?”

“Dad.” Peter choked out as he began to cough up blood.

Rhodey patted his cheek, “Come on, kid. Wake up. I need a name, Peter. Come on. Stay awake.”

Peter’s eyes opened again, but he didn’t answer. Instead he reached into his pocket for his phone. Rhodey didn’t really take notice that it was a brand new StarkPhone. But what he did notice was that the kid pressed a button the phone shouldn’t have had.

Immediately, the screen lit up red and a voice came from it seconds later.

_ “Peter? What’s wrong? This better not be another test or I swear-“ _

“Tony?”

A beat.

_ “Rhodey?” _

Another beat.

“Why does a random child have a panic button directly connected to you?”

_ “Is Peter there? Is he okay? What happened?” _

Rhodey figured answering him was more important than learning the kid’s identity at the moment, “Kid’s got a gsw to the abdomen and losing blood quick. Or… he was? It looks like it’s slowing down. Medics are almost here.”

_ “I’m assuming he’s in normal clothing?” _

“Yes?”

_ “That explains it. Okay, the medics can’t help him. I’m already almost there. Don’t let them touch him.” _

“Tony-“

The line went dead.

Tony and the ambulance showed up at the same time. He quickly shooed them off telling them he knew the victim and that they’d be better treated in the Tower.

“Hey honeybear. I see you met the kid.” Tony said as he walked towards him and Peter, his helmet melting away.

“Who is he?”

Tony leaned down to examine Peter, running an armored hand through the boy’s hair. Rhodey noticed the soft but panicked expression Tony held, and how the kid leaned into his touch.

“I’ll explain later, I gotta get him to Cho. Help out with the police here and come back when you’re finished. I’ll tell you everything.”

Rhodey nodded and Tony quickly scooped up Peter.

“Let’s go for a little ride, huh bud?” Peter didn’t answer but curled against the older man. The Iron Man helmet took form around Tony’s head once more and they took off into the sky.

—————-

Tony sat in the hallway of the MedBay waiting for Dr. Cho to finish up with Peter. The bullet was lodged right next to his spine so it took longer than it would have for them to remove the bullet.

Rhodey came down to see Tony leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

“He still in surgery?” He asked.

Tony looked up at him, but only nodded.

“He yours?”

Tony sighed, his head falling against the wall, “Sort of.”

Rhodey looked at the opposite wall, “The woman back there said he saved her from some dirt bag, but got shot in the process. She said he got ahold of the gun and threw it against the wall shouting something along the lines of ‘yeet’ before collapsing on the ground.”

Tony let out a single chuckle, but it seemed like an ironic chuckle, “Of course he did, that stupid little shit.”

“How old is he?”

“Sixteen.”

They stood there in silence before Tony spoke up again.

“I met him right before the fight in Germany. I thought it would be a good thing for the both of us. He needed a mentor. I needed another person on our side. But then things started… Changing and he wormed his stupid, hyperactive, cute little self into my life and now he’s got Pepper all over him and got me calling him my kid and he’s calling me dad.” Tony groaned and shoved his palms in his eyes, “I never thought I’d have a kid, Rhodey, but here I am and he’s just as stupid as me.”

Rhodey barked laughed, “That’s how parenting works, Tones.”

It was silent a little longer before Rhodey flagged something his friend had said.

“Wait wait wait, what did you mean you needed him ‘on our side’, and right before Germany?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d catch that.”

Rhodey’s eyes snapped towards Tony’s whose own were on the ground.

“Tell me you didn’t, Tony.”

“Give him powers? No. He got into that himself. Give him an upgrade? Yes. Bring him to Germany?” A pause, then a quiet, “Yes.”

“Tony! What were you thinking?! That was two years ago! You had a fourteen year old kid go up against-“

“I know what I did, Rhodes!” Tony looked up, “I’m not proud of it. But part of me is glad that I did because he is the best damn thing that has ever happened to me and if I lost him…”

Rhodey saw the tears on his friend’s face and decided he didn’t need a lecture. He was sure Pepper gave him one anyways.

So instead he pulled Tony into a hug and waited with him for Peter to come out of surgery.

———-

It had been 2 days since Peter’s incident and because of his healing ability he was free to leave the MedBay. Tony took him up to the penthouse careful not to let any of the Tower’s new residents see Peter.

When Peter learned that the Rogue Avengers had moved in he freaked.

_ “WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME??” _

_ “This is why. Calm down, Underoos. I’m not ready for you to meet them just yet.” _

In all honestly, Peter was a bouncing ball of energy just ready to meet the rest of the Avengers.

Well.

Almost all of the rest.

He wasn’t excited about meeting Steve because he knew exactly what Steve had done.

He hacked into the Iron Man suit to play a prank once but one thing led to another and he saw the footage from Siberia.

Tony didn’t know, and he didn’t need to know.

One evening Peter was bored out of his mind and got curious. The freaking AVENGERS were just a few floors below him. He wanted to see them. He wouldn’t meet them. He’d just, get a glimpse.

He asked FRIDAY where Tony was and when she confirmed he was in his lab, he took the stairs to the common floor. That way he could easily sneak into the room and nobody would know he was there.

Attaching himself to the wall, he climbed to the ceiling and hung upside down in the doorway of the stairwell, holding the door open slightly so he could see.

“He’s acting weird.” Came Clint’s voice.

“Clint,” Natasha replied.

“Come on Nat, we’ve been trying to make up and do the team bonding thing and he barely talks to us. He’s either in his lab or up on his floor. He even left the meeting the other day!”

“I mean, that call sounded important.” Steve spoke up. Peter felt his blood turn hot.

It was quiet for a moment and then Natasha spoke up again, “We just gotta work a little harder at talking to him. We all screwed up. We hurt him. He has a right not to trust us.”

Peter smiled, Tony talked about Natasha a lot. He knew they were good friends. He even suspected they kept in touch this whole time.

He got lost in his thoughts until he heard an accented voice ask, “We are being watched.”

He looked up to see the Scarlet Witch staring at him, and before he could run, red magic enveloped him pulling him into the room and roughly dropping him onto the ground in the middle of everyone.

When he looked up everyone was standing, ready to grab at their weapons if needed. Which Peter thought was weird. Because he was just a teenager. But then again he was a teenager with superpowers who was, to their knowledge, randomly in the Avengers Tower and these were the Avengers so…

“Who are you?” Came Steve’s commanding voice.

Peter looked at him and glared, “I don’t answer to you.”

That earned him a hand grabbing his shirt and forcing him to stand, then locking his hands behind him.

Steve stepped forward, “I won’t ask again.”

Peter at this point was annoyed. He could have easily broken his hands free, since Sam was the one holding him. But he stood his ground.

“Why? Forget your question?”

Natasha quickly covered her mouth to supress a giggle and Vision bowed his head in bemusement. Peter knew Vision, since Vision had never left in the first place. And he figured his suspicions about Natasha were correct since she didn’t seem surprised about him being there.

Steve’s face turned to that of annoyance and Clint commented, “Kid’s got a mouth on him.”

Sam spoke up behind Peter, “He sounds familiar.”

“What are you? Like twelve?” Asked Clint.

“Sixteen.” Peter answered.

“Oh he answers for me but not Cap? That’s rich.” Clint snickered.

Steve turned and shot Clint a look but Clint kept his shit eating grin on his face.

“I told you, I don’t answer to him.”

Everyone quieted.

Steve stepped closer, “And why’s that?”

Natasha’s face contorted into pity and she stepped forward placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “I don’t think you want to ask that.” She warned.

He turned to look at the assassin but before he could ask what she meant, it was too late. Peter made his decision to answer.

“You hurt him. You almost killed him.”

Everyone in the room turned their eyes to Peter, but Peter’s eyes bore into Steve’s.

“Who?” Steve asked carefully.

“My dad.”

“I’m sorry? I don’t think I understa-” Steve tried to ask but Peter cut him off.

“You left him to die.” 

Steve’s arms came uncrossed and emotions flooded the his eyes, but he didn’t know which ones to settle on, “Who-“

“You know exactly who.” Peter spat.

Steve flinched backwards and just then the elevator opened and Tony came bounding out.

“Peter, I swear to God, one day you’re gonna listen to me-“ He stopped short seeing the scene unfolding in front of him, “What the fuck is going on? Wilson let go of the kid.”

Peter didn’t move when he was freed though. He stayed where he was.

“Tony?” Steve asked, but his eyes never left Peter’s, “I didn’t know you had a kid.”

Tony looked at the super soldier, then at Peter, “Yeah, but he was supposed to stay upstairs. I wasn’t really ready for this. Even though I don’t really know what  _ this _ ,” he motioned his hands around the room, “is.”

“Kid hates Cap,” Clint offered, “Honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he attacked the old man right now.”

“Steve?” Wanda’s unsure voice came, “What did the child mean? Who did you leave to die?”

Everyone now looked at Steve while Tony looked at Peter.

_ He knew? _

“Come on Pete, stand down.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter became less tense but still didn’t move.

“Bud, let’s go upstairs and-“

“HE’S THE SPIDER SHIT!” Sam cried.

Peter and Tony whirled to look at him and paled.

“What??” They asked together.

“The spider kid from Germany! That’s you, right? You’re about the same height and size, and your voice is definitely the same.”

“No it’s not.” Peter replied in a lower octave.

“Definitely still annoying too.”

“Oh my god I dropped a loading ramp on a child.” Steve whispered looking like he was going to pass out.

“I am not a child!” Peter yelled.

Tony facepalmed, “Way to give it away, Pete.”

Everyone started shouting questions and accusations about both Steve leaving someone (supposedly Tony) to die and Tony bringing a child to a fire fight. The shouting started taking a toll on Peter’s senses and he started getting overwhelmed so Tony pulled him into his side and steered him towards the elevator.

“Well this was a lovely meeting we had but I gotta get the spider baby to bed, I’ll come down and answer questions later. Maybe. Say goodnight to the kid.”

There was a chorus of ‘good night’s as the elevator doors closed and Tony was beginning to wonder what other trouble his kid was going to cause him this week.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted a continuation of the first part so I tried to write something just as good. I hope you like it!!

The next morning, Peter woke up to a thin sliver of light spilling into the room between the blackout curtains. 

 

They figured out about two months prior that if Peter fell asleep during or after a sensory overload, waking up to minimal light helped his recovery immensely.

 

Stretching, Peter rolled off the bed and headed into his bathroom to take a shower.

 

When he was finished getting ready for the day, he walked out of his room and found Tony sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Tony looked up from his phone when he heard Peter walking towards him.

 

“Morning sleepy head.”

 

Peter smiled, “Morning old man.”

 

Tony faked offense, “Hey now, that’s Steve’s title.”

 

Peter froze, remembering the events of the evening before. He didn’t even notice that his bowl began overflowing with cereal.

 

“Kid,” Tony grabbed Peter’s wrist, pulling him back into reality.

 

“Crap! I’m sorry!” He went to clean up his mess, but Tony grabbed his wrist again, stopping him.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Peter looked down at the table, pointedly not looking at his mentor, “Um, about what?”

 

Tony sighed, “About yesterday, kiddo.”

 

“I’d rather not-”

 

“It wasn’t a request, Peter.” Tony winced when his voice came out a little harsher than he meant.

 

Peter fell farther into his chair, curling in on himself.

 

“Look,” Tony put his head in his hands, “Steve and I have some, issues, yes. But I don’t hate him. We both acted like children back in that bunker. We should have stopped and just talked it through, but we let Zemo get exactly what he wanted. He got to us, and we tore ourselves apart.”

 

Peter finally looked up, “But-!”

 

“Ah ah! No buts, the adult is talking.”

 

Peter huffed, his eyebrows furrowing, and he fell back into the chair once again.

 

“Steve and I are… We’re still working on what happened. Am I still mad at him for not telling me what happened? Yes. But we’re both adults, Pete. And the world still needs us. So we can’t let a fight be what causes us to lose in the face of a threat.”

 

“But I saw-”

 

“I talked with Friday, I know what you saw. And I know it looked bad. I don’t blame you for being mad at him. But, I’m really trying to make things right. We both are. It’s just hard, after everything that happened. And I could really use you in my corner.”

 

Peter looked up at Tony and saw that his eyes were suspiciously wet.

 

“You know I’ll always be in your corner, dad.”

 

Tony smiled, “I know. I just need you to maybe, not start fights with grandpa. We’ll both figure this out, okay? Just try to get along with him.”

 

Peter shifted his gaze to his hands, “Okay,” he replied quietly.

 

Tony sniffed, wiping away the moisture from his eyes, “Okay, that’s enough feelings for today.”

 

Peter giggled, rolling his eyes.

 

“When you’re done, we’re gonna go down and properly introduce you to everyone.”

 

Peter choked on his cereal, “What??”

 

“They need to meet my kid! You know, without holding him hostage.” Tony winked and Peter groaned.

 

***

 

When the two finished breakfast, Peter followed Tony to the elevator.

 

Not that Peter would admit it, but he was super excited. He was going to get to meet the Avengers! Properly!

 

Granted, he wasn’t all that excited about meeting Steve again, but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

“You okay?” 

 

Peter looked up to see Tony staring down at him with concern.

 

“What? Yeah! I’m fine. Promise.” He smiled in an attempt to convince the older man.

 

Tony searched his kid’s face looking for any signs of deceit, but smiled when he found none.

 

“Alright,” He slapped a hand on Peter’s back, “I told them to behave, no shouting or arguing like last night. So you should be good.”

 

Peter nodded just as the elevator dinged, coming to a stop. Tony stepped out first, Peter following suit. Looking around his mentor, Peter saw everyone sitting in the common room, much like they had been yesterday.

 

Tony clapped his hands, startling Peter and getting the attention of everyone in the room.

 

He had a talent for that.

 

“I want you all to officially meet Peter.” He stepped to the side, allowing everyone to see his kid. 

 

Peter squirmed under everyone’s gaze, his cheeks heating up a bright red.

 

Tony threw an arm around him as a form of comfort. He could tell Peter was nervous just by the way he fidgeted with his sleeves in the elevator. He may have been fine, but he was still nervous. And everyone staring at him didn’t help.

 

He pushed himself into Tony’s side, “H-hey.” He gave a small wave.

 

Wanda was the first to walk up to him, immediately jumping off the couch, “Hello Peter.” She smiled, offering him her small hand.

 

He hesitated before taking it in his and shook it.

 

“I want to apologize for tossing you across the room yesterday. I thought you were an intruder.” Her voice sounds unsure, her smile wavering.

 

“No, it’s okay.” He quickly assured her, “I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping.” Peter offered her a smile.

 

Wanda returns it with a larger smile, “Vision has told me a lot about you. I hope we can become friends. It would be nice to know somebody close to my age.”

 

Peter, who had very few friends himself (two to be exact), basically jumped at the offer, “Yeah! That would be awesome!”

 

“Okay, my turn!” Sam ran up behind Wanda, also extending his hand, “I’m Sam. Nice to meet you, spider child.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, but shook his hand as well, “You keep calling me a child, but that only makes the fact that I beat your butt back in Germany that much worse.”

 

Sam’s mouth dropped open and Tony barked out a laugh, squeezing Peter, “That’s my boy.”

 

Sam sputtered, “If anything, I beat  _ your  _ ass, punk.” He playfully shoved Peter’s shoulder.

 

Peter shrugged, “Technically, your drone did. You were already webbed to the ground.”

 

Sam slapped a hand on his chest, “I‘m offended,” he then turned to Tony, “I like him.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people.”

 

Natasha and Clint were next.

 

“Hi Peter. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Natasha gave him a small smile.

 

Peter’s nerves suddenly came back full force. He was meeting  _ the  _ Black Widow! And  _ the  _ Hawkeye!

 

He thought he might faint.

 

Tony gently shook him, “Earth to Peter?”

 

Peter shook his head, “Sorry... H-Hi! It’s so cool to meet you. I’m like, a big fan.” 

 

Sam yelled in the background, “YO WHAT THE  _ FUCK- _ ” 

 

_ “Sam!”  _ Steve hissed.

 

Clint spoke, ignoring the two behind him, “I’m Clint. You’ve got guts kid, standing up to Captain America like that,”

 

Natasha smacked the back of his head and Tony groaned, “Clint!”

 

“What?? He’s a spunky little shit! I like him!”

 

Tony facepalmed, and Natasha grabbed Clint, pulling him away. But not before Peter heard Clint whisper to her, “I think we’re gonna be best buds.”

 

“Excuse you, but we’re spider pals. Back off.”

 

Peter giggled at them, knowing they probably weren’t aware he could hear them, and at the fact that the Black freaking Widow just called  _ him  _ her spider pal.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Tony let go of him, pushing him forward.

 

He looked up to see Steve standing in front of him, a few feet between them.

 

Steve looked just as uncomfortable as Peter felt.

 

“I guess you already know me.” He gave a small smile, “I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, and for, you know, everything else.”

 

Peter was silent for a few moments before Tony cleared his throat, silently telling Peter  _ your turn. _

 

“Oh right,” He began playing with his sleeves again, “Um, I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. I thought I knew the full story, but I guess I didn’t. I acted like a child.” 

 

He heard Sam in the background whisper to someone, “Well technically he is a child-  _ ow _ !”

 

Steve smiled a little brighter, “It’s okay, kid. I hurt Tony. You had every right to be mad.”

 

“Don’t encourage my kid, Rogers.”

 

“Yeah, speaking of,” Clint called from the couch, “You didn’t tell us you had a child, Stark.”

 

“I’m not a child!” Peter threw his head back in frustration.

 

Tony chuckled, stepping forward and pulling Peter back into his side, “Yeah well, he’s not biologically mine. But he may as well be. He’s got my brains and my good looks.”

 

Peter groaned, “Mister Staaaark!”

 

“Hey now, you called me dad. We’re not going back to formalities.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“Anyways, his aunt and I co-parent him. So really, he’s my kid all the same.”

 

“An aunt huh?” Sam asked, “She single?”

 

Tony grinned and nodded, “Super attractive too.”

 

Peter squawked, burying his face in his hands, “OH MY GOD.”

 


End file.
